


And I'm Gonna Show You, Whats Really Crazy

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not stable jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity was easy to fall in to. Its like when gravity takes over, your stomach flips uncomfortably, before a moment of calm as you accept that its going to hurt when you land no matter how you try and turn your body. </p><p>For Jason insanity was less like falling in the the pit and more like drowning. It was consuming and disorientating, hard to breathe against and even harder to fight against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Gonna Show You, Whats Really Crazy

\---

Insanity was easy to fall in to. Its like when gravity takes over, your stomach flips uncomfortably, before a moment of calm as you accept that its going to hurt when you land no matter how you try and turn your body. 

For Jason insanity was less like falling in the the pit and more like drowning. It was consuming and disorientating, hard to breathe against and even harder to fight against. 

It was with a gasp and the rush of water that muted a scream of pure and consuming fear that Jason came back only to fall.

Fear did awful things to the mind and the way a person is murdered, so violently and consumed by fear changes the way people that knew the lost look at the world. Suddenly the corners of the room are full of shadows and the darkness dominated by unseen monsters. It wasn't hard for others to fall in to insanity.

Jason didn't remember those people much, his mind consumed by a rush of fear and need to protect himself like he couldn't when he died. It was a strange thing to go mad, the mind try's to protect itself but it also tries to see everything, be it there in reality or not. Jason was trying to protect himself, be it against the ninja or his memories. It was just difficult to tell which was witch, lost in his own mind with no way out. 

It would be a long time before he stopped falling, reaching rock bottom with his only way out to build himself back up in the person he was once more. It wouldn't be easy, to re build yourself, to become who you used to be. It was hell for Jason, to know who he used to be but have that just out of his reach, lost in his memories in the depth of his subconscious. 

He would build himself up again though, but insanity was a fickle thing, once it has you its not letting go. And when Jason rebuilt himself, he rebuild himself on a foundation of instability and madness, and he took that instability and madness with him, when he tried to get away from it.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Black Widow', Iggy Azalea


End file.
